BumblebeeXKnockoutXSmokescreen - Pretty thing
by VladimirVampier
Summary: Knockout, Bumblebee and Smokescreen have been racing. When they get back to the base, Knockout doesn't seem to be feeling well. He faints and Ratchets discovers what is wrong with him. Afterwards Knockout has to rest and watches Top Gear with Bumblebee and Smokescreen. The two bots try to cheer him up and make him feel good. Just a lot of fluff and a little bit of drama :)


**I made this fanfic for the wonderful Justinukute on DA.**

**Check her out! **

**Her art is so wonderful!**

**I love her little stories and her human!Transformers.**

**So yeah, this is a human AU.**

**Information: Top Gear is a TV show from the BBC (England) about three men and a lot of cars. The TV show is all about cars. There is a lot of humor XD**

**They seemed to wreck a lot of cars, no matter how expensive **

**Summary: Knockout, Bumblebee and Smokescreen have been racing. When they get back to the base, Knockout doesn't seem to be feeling well. He faints and Ratchets discovers what is wrong with him. Afterwards Knockout has to rest and watches Top Gear with Bumblebee and Smokescreen. The two bots try to cheer him up and make him feel good. Just a lot of fluff and a little bit of drama :)**

**Pairings: BumblebeeXKnockoutXSmokescreen**

**KnockoutXRatchet if you squint**

**Characters: Knockout, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Ratchet, Arcee.**

**Rated: K+/T**

**Warnings: Its yaoi/slash. **

**Enjoy~**

"So who won?" Arcee asked smiling, when the three racers returned to base. They stepped out of their cars. "Who do you think?" Knockout asked with a grin. Arcee chuckled," Of course." "He went superfast!" Smokescreen said excited," like, super super fast. I mean, I was already fast and Bee was fast too, but Knockout was even faster than the two of us." Bumblebee laughed as he stopped Smokescreen's rambling by placing a hand over his mouth. "Aka," Bumblebee said," We all went fast, but Knockout won the race." Knockout laid his hand on Bumblebee's shoulder," I can't have you too rookies beat me in racing." Bumblebee and Smokescreen yelled at the insult. Arcee shook her head amused. "Hey," Smokescreen said," It's almost time for Top Gear!" The three men walked to the TV, Smokescreen turned it on. "I'm curious to see what beautiful cars they have this time," Bumblebee said," What about you, Knockout?" Bumblebee turned around and saw Knockout frozen in place.

"Knockout?" he asked and stepped towards Knockout," Are you okay?" Knockout turned his head to Bumblebee, who stepped closer to him. "I…," Knockout said," I don't feel wel-." Bumblebee had seen it coming, that's why he stood so close to Knockout. He catched the red head when he fainted. "Smokescreen," Bumblebee said," Get Ratchet." Smokescreen looked up from the TV," Ratchet? Why-?" His eyes widened when he saw Knockout," Oh, shit!" He sprung up and ran to the medbay to get Ratchet. Knockout looked even paler than he normally did. Bumblebee stroke his hair and held him in his arms.

Knockout groaned as he regained consciousness. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. At first he didn't know where he was, but he soon found out that he lay on a medical berth in the medbay. Ratchet's face came into his view. "Hey," Ratchet said calmly. Knockout sat up, with help from Ratchet. "How are you feeling?" Ratchet asked, touching Knockout's forehead. "Bad." Ratchet chuckled," That happens when you run out of energy." He took a glass of water from the side table and gave it to Knockout. "I fainted," Knockout said, between sips of water. "Next time you're going to do something exciting as racing, eat," Ratchet said softly. "Hehe," Knockout said, rubbing the back of his shoulder," I totally forgot to have breakfast." Ratchet swatted him on his shoulder. "Ouch, hey.." Knockout said," I won't do it next time." Ratchet gave him a disbelieving look. "I promise." Ratchet huffed, shook his head and took the empty glass from Knockout. "You can go now," he said," I told Bumblebee to make you some food, he should be ready by now." Knockout nodded and climbed off of the medical berth. "You made them worry," Ratchet said. Knockout stood still. Ratchet walked to him and hugged him. "Go," he said, pushing Knockout out of the medbay," eat something." Knockout nodded again and walked to the rec room.

"Hey, Knocky," Smokescreen said as he jogged to Knockout. "Don't call me that." Smokescreen hugged him close. "If you hurry, you can still see Top Gear," Bumblebee called from the kitchen counter," The one you missed was a repetition, we have seen it before." Knockout, accompanied by Smokescreen, walked to the couch in front of the TV and sat down. Smokescreen turned the volume up. "Are you cold?" he asked. Knockout shook his head. "warm?" Knockout shook his head. "Is the volume to low?" Knockout sighed and shook his head again. "To high?" Knockout shook his head. "are you dizzy? Hurt? Anything else?" "Smokey," Knockout said sharply," I'm perfectly fine!" Smokescreen's shoulders sagged and he turned his gaze to the ground.

_Look what you've done now!_ Knockout yelled to himself, _He was just worried about you_. "I'm sorry, Smokey.." Knockout sighed," I know you're worried. But I'm alright." He pulled Smokescreen in for a hug. Smokescreen, who looked happy again, leaned back and kept an arm around Knockout. Bumblebee walked in with a plate full of food. "Here you go," he said, giving the plate to Knockout. He sat down at Knockout's other side. The redhead quickly stuffed the food in his mouth. "Careful!" Smokescreen laughed," don't choke!" "Shhh," said Knockout with his mouth full," Top Gear begins." "What did you say?" asked Bumblebee teasing," I couldn't hear you with your mouth fu-." He got cut off by Knockout's hand over his mouth. Bumblebee grinned and licked Knockout's hand. Knockout gave him a look that said 'don't-do-that-again-and-shut—up-or-Primus-help-me-Im-gonna-hurt-you! And pulled his hand back. Bumblebee chuckled and cuddled closer to Knockout.

"It's such a pretty thing," Smokescreen sighed. His eyes dreamily on the TV screen. The men of Top Gear had a dream car at their show. A Ferrari 458. "I've never seen anything that pretty," Smokescreen sighed again. Bumblebee muttered: "Well, I have." Knockout looked surprised at Bumblebee. "Oh?" he asked," What?" Bumblebee grinned and leaned in to Knockout. He kissed him softly and said: "You." Knockout blushed and friendly swatted his upper arm," Stop it you." Smokescreen grabbed Knockout's chin and pulled him close. "He's right you know?" Smokescreen said," you are very pretty." He kissed Knockout. "Oh?" Knockout asked, a slight smile on his lips," even prettier than that Ferrari?" "Far more prettier," Smokescreen said, kissing him again. "You're so pretty," Bumblebee murmured, stroking Knockout's back," I can't take my eyes off you." Knockout chuckled," Hmm?" "You're so sexy," Smokescreen whispered in his ear," with those lips." He stroke Knockout's hips. Knockout gasped slightly. "Those sinful eyes," Bumblebee whispered," that lure me."

"We just can't stay away from you." "You make us feel," Bumblebee blew in Knockout's ear," _hot_." "oh?" Knockout asked," Do I?" Smokescreen nibbled Knockout's ear," Yes you do." He hugged Knockout harder. Bumblebee began to stroke Knockout's hair. "you guys are silly," Knockout said. "Why's that?" Bumblebee asked," We're not lying, you really are beautiful." Smokescreen captured Knockout's lips in a kiss. "The prettiest thing alive." Knockout suddenly began to giggle. "hey, Smokey~?" he asked between little laughs. "yes, Knocky?" "First of all, don't call me that," Knockout scowled, then his smile returned," second..they totally demolished that car you liked so much." Bumblebee and Smokescreen turned their heads to the TV screen. They hadn't seen what had happened to the Ferrari, but they could see the result. The car was, lightly said, ruined. It's chassis was broken and squashed. It's tiers were flat and you could almost not recognize it had ever been a Ferrari. Knockout's laughter rang in the rec room. Bumblebee quickly following. "Aww, why?" Smokescreen whined. Knockout stopped laughing and kissed Smokescreen. "Don't worry," Knockout said," you still have me." Smokescreen smiled," That's true." He passionately kissed Knockout. "Hey," Bumblebee whined," What about me?" Knockout smiled and kissed Bumblebee.

"You too, Bee, you too."


End file.
